My Life as a Werewolf
by Serenitymarie38
Summary: Serena finds out she's a werewolf princess on her  17th birthday. As if that is'nt big enough news she finds out she's engaged to an alpha werewolf who's shes never met before.  How will she handle all these changes? What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

My Life as a Werewolf

Summery: Serena finds out she's a werewolf princess on her 17th birthday. As if that is'nt big enough news she finds out she's engaged to an alpha werewolf who's shes never met before. How will she handle all these changes? What's a girl to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

Serena-17

Ami-16

Lita-18

Rei-17

Mina-17

Darien-18

Naphrite-18

Kunzite-17

Jadite-18

Malichite-19

**Prolouge:**

_ Long ago three packs were at war with each other. Blood for blood over teritories. The silver pack known for their grace and intelligence but never underesamatied for they were graceful but deadly. The gold tribe known for their swiftness and strength. And the bronze tribe known for their bruitlity and barbarness. The silver and gold tribe were the two strongest and largest of the three so naturally they were the most competive. After generations of bloody war the silver and gold tribe decided to make a peace treaty. To encourge the peace treaty's sucess they decided to bond it through marrige. One night the alpha's of each pack met together in a sacred garden to cast a spell which would bond their childrens souls together. The silver pack's alphas, Lady Serenity and Sir Syrus, brought their one month baby daughter, Serena. The gold packs's alphas,Sir Demetri and Lady Mayan, brought their one year old son, Darien. In order to do this spell they'd have to place a pure red rose in an old sacred bowl and put a drop of each childs blood in to the bowl. First Sir Demetri took out a small dagger and touched the tip of it to Darien's finger and drew a small amount of blood and placed it into the bowl. Darien already being brave never even flinched. Now it was Sir Syrus' turn to take the dagger to Serena. He did the same drawing a small amount of blood. All of a sudden, as Serenas blood drop was falling into the bowl a loud howl was heard. All of a sudden two wolves were seen, one grey with a white spot on his back and one was a reddish brown, jumped out from behind a bush. The grey one knocking over the bowl and the red/brown one going after Serena. Immediatly the alpha's morphed into wolves, taking action. The mothers took the children to safety while the men scared off the intruders. Lady Serenity deciding it too dangerous for Serena took her away until Sir Syrus deemed it safe._


	2. Chapter 2

` **My Life as a Werewolf Ch 2**

**Authors note: **_Italic's is someone's thoughts_

Ch:2

**Serena's point of view: **I woke up to the sun shining and hearing a cat meowing. I look up and see my black cat Luna. I look at the clock and see it's 6:40 am. _Oh my God, I'm going to be late. Mom's going to kill me._ I quickly jump out of bed and into the shower, I get out and get dressed it's now 7:00. School starts at 8:00 and it's a thirty min. walk. Running down the stairs mom throws me a bagel, and I run out of the house, careful not to choke on my bagel, and head to school. As soon as I get there I see Molly and Marvin standing outside, "You were cutting it pretty close today Serena," Marvin tells me while I'm rolling my eyes. "Oh leave her alone Marvy. So Serena have you picked out a dress for your birthday party. You know it's only three days away?'' Molly reminding me for the eighty thousandith time this week. Mom always makes a big deal about my birthday, I never really cared that much I just made it seem so because it always would make Mom smile. "Nah you know Mom will just throw something in my room to wear." As I replied the first bell rang. " Got to go, see you guys after school." And so my long boring day at school begins. Ah 3:10 pm, the best time of the school day. I come outside to see Molly and Marvin waiting for me, Molly's holding a black furry cat, I take Luna from her and we start walking towards my house. Talking about nothing and everything on the way. About half way there I start getting a little nagging feeling like somethings not right. All of a sudden in the back of my mind I hear a voice telling me _Run Serena rrrrrrrruuuuunnnnn! _that's weird it kind of sounded like Mom. It falls to the back of my mind and I think nothing more of it. Molly and Marvin turn off on their street "See ya at the party Serena." Me and Luna continue our way home as we get on our street Luna starts freaking out and jumps out of my arms and runs to the house so I immeditaly go after her. As I get to the door it looks busted _oh no, Mom!_ As I walk in something stinks, it smells so gross and I can't put my finger on what it is. "Mooommm. Where are you?" I shout as loud as I can but silence is all I get in return. Where is she other than the door everything looks fine. When I get to the kitchen I become frozen the walls are stained red, it looked like someone took red paint and splattered it everywhere. There behind the counter was Mom. "Mommy?" I rushed over to her side she wasn't breathing. _No, who could do this?_ As I start to break down crying I feel a hand on my shoulder, I jumped back scared to see who is was. Then I hear Luna hissing "Luna calm down, Serena come there's nothing left we can do." a deep voice says. I turn "Daddy?" I woundered what he was doing here when he said "Come you and Luna are moving in with me."


End file.
